


[Podfic] The DI and the Spy

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic (my stories, all fandoms) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rom-com, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is an early-morning runner. Mycroft is an early riser who happens to live on Greg's running route. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The DI and the Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The DI and the Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558609) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> There are two versions of this podfic. 
> 
> The original is read by chasingriver. In the second one, Greg is read by chasingriver and Mycroft is read by [ButterscotchCandybatch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterscotchCandybatch/pseuds/ButterscotchCandybatch).

| 

## Streaming Audio

Original version (chasingriver) 

## Downloads

Original version (chasingriver)

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/The%20DI%20and%20the%20Spy.mp3) | **Size:** 27.2 MB | **Duration:** 1 hr 13 min
  


Second version (chasingriver and butterscotchcandybatch)

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/dispyduet.mp3) | **Size:** 63 MB | **Duration:** 1 hr 13 min

## Original Work:

[The DI and the Spy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/558609) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to ButterscotchCandybatch for her surprise gift and her lovely reading of Mycroft! 
> 
> If you're looking for me on tumblr, I'm at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The DI and the Spy 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626431) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver)




End file.
